Sonic: War of Randomness!
by ThunderFireblaze
Summary: Here is the forum where you can post all your dares or challenges for the Sonic team: /myforums/ThunderFireblaze/5222334/ You can also PM me for any ideas.
1. Introduction

Hello, everyone! It's me, ThunderFireblaze! Xeros and I will be hosting in this fanfic!

For this fanfic, you guys will be able to tell us what you want the Sonic Team to do (you can dare Xeros and me if you want).

The only rule is to keep it T rated.

Well I'll see you guys later!

Oh, and don't forget to check out my fanfic Xeros the Hedgehog!


	2. Chapter 1: The War Begins!

"Hello, everyone! It's me, Xeros the Hedgehog! And today, we're gonna make some dares!"

"Yay!" everyone shouted.

"Alright, here's our first dare," Xeros replied. "This is from SuperNolon. Wait...what?! Yikes!"

"What does it say?" Tails asked?

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Espio sighed.

"Gimme that!" Sonic snatched the paper and read it aloud. "It says here, 'If I could suggest this, I would love to see Sonic and Co. hang out with and Tails doll for a day.' Wait, what?! Oh my god!"

"This was a bad idea from the start! Don't you see that we're all going to die?!" Knuckles wailed.

Amy smacked his face with her hammer. "Get a grip, Knuckles! I'm sure it's not that bad!"

"Oh, but it is, Amy. It's the worst. No matter how fast you try to hit him or catch him, he disappears and reappears somewhere else!"

"I saw many dead animals lying around me," Tails testified, "and he chased and scared the crap out of me!"

"Not to mention his ugly teeth," Eggman joined in. "And his breath stunk. Whew! When did he last brush his teeth?"

"But when he's done toying with you, he kills you and makes you suffer for an eternity," Sonic explained.

"If that's all true, then why are you still here?" Shadow asked bitterly.

"Because it's just another creepypasta!" Amy answered. "Seriously, guys! He can't be worse than Tails Doll, and he's not even that scary!"

"Still, be careful everyone," Xeros cautioned. "If you die, I'll try to bring you all back to life, but it won't be easy."

"Ok," everyone nodded.

**After finding and Tails Doll, Sonic and Co. were teleported to a dimension where no one could get hurt (except for Sonic and his friends, of course.)**

"Hello my friends. You came back. And you brought me more souls to torment. Too bad it's only for a day, because I'll enjoy every second of this," grinned evilly.

"Do you want to play with me?" Tails Doll laughed menacingly.

"Ok, maybe they're scarier than I thought," Amy whispered, "But they still can't kill us. Right, Sonic?"

Sonic was hiding behind a giant boulder along with Tails, Knuckles, and yes, Eggman.

"Chaos Spear!"

The boulder was smashed into oblivion as the four were running and screaming all over the place. "We're all going to die!"

"Oh, grow up!" Shadow spat. "You're all a bunch of yellow saps! (Well, Tails was yellow already.)"

"Your friends have every right to be afraid," explained. "When I'm through with you, I will torment you for eternity!"

"As if."

"Very well then. It's time to play Hide-and-Seek."

The demonic duo disappeared into thin air. Everyone started searching for them. After what seemed like an hour, they saw a shining red light.

"You found us," Tails Doll grinned. "Now it's our turn to have some fun."

appeared and reached into Vector's chest. He dug in and pulled out his heart.

"So this is what a crocodile's heart looks like. Too bad I'll have to waste it."

He crushed the heart and blood spilled in all directions. Vector was on the floor, dead.

"That was fun. Ready for Round 2?

**23 hours later... and Tails Doll brutally kill everyone except Sonic.**

"Are you satisfied now? You killed every single one of my friends as I watched and could do nothing. Are you happy now?"

"Not yet," whispered. "I still haven't killed you." He reachhe for his chest, but instead of pulling a heart out, his arm went straight through his body as if he were an illusion. "What?" He tried again and again. "Why can't I kill you?"

"Guess your time is up. A bit ironic, isn't it?"

"Rrraaauuugh!"

All of a sudden, Sonic and the carcasses of his friends were floating in midair, and a portal opened.

"We will meet again! And when we do, I swear that I will kill you, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

**One teleportation later...**

"Sonic, what happened? All your friends are dead!"

"They were too strong and swift for me to stop them. I'm glad you came when you did, or I would have been toast!"

"No kidding. Thunder!" Xeros called.

"What is it?"

"Looks like we got a problem..."

"No worries, I got this." ThunderFireblaze snapped his fingers. Suddenly, everyone's wounds were closed, all body parts removed were connected again, and their blood evaporated into thin air. Immediately everyone woke at the same time.

After a minute of awkward silence, everyone jumped in the air and cheered. They were alive! No or Tails Doll in sight! However, everyone immediately went quiet as they realized who made them go through this.

"Thunder!" Sonic yelled at him. "Do you realize what you did to us?!"

"Calm down! I wasn't the one who made the dare!"

"Well, it was your idea to make this random dare stuff!"

"Ok, I take full responsibility for that. I'm sorry. I did this so I could entertain everyone else, but instead I put you all in danger. I'll just quit making this fanfic and go on with my life."

"Hey, we didn't say you had to quit!" Rouge smirked. "If it's for the fans' entertainment, then I'm staying!"

"Yeah, but you all could get hurt or die like now!"

"Don't worry!" Sonic smiled. "We can handle it, right guys?"

"Yeah!"

"Wow...thanks guys! I owe you all everything!"

"Nah, you don't owe us anything!" Tails exclaimed.

"We're just doin' it for fun!" Knuckles agreed.

"Well, there is one thing," Eggman pointed out. "Perhaps you could help me with, um, I don't know...world domination perhaps?"

"Eggman!"

"Ok, fine." T_T

**Well, thanks again guys! Don't forget to PM me on what ideas you have next, or you could check out my forum that's on the summary of the story (before you clicked on the story). I'll see you all later!**

**-ThunderFireblaze**


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected Feelings

"Hello everyone! It's me, ThunderFireblaze! Welcome to Sonic: War of Randomness!"

Xeros the Hedgehog walked into the room. "Before we get started, I just want you guys to know that Chapter 7 of the fanfic Xeros the Hedgehog will be coming out soon."

"And now that all of the announcements are done," ThunderFireblaze went on, "let's start our first dare! Can Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose please enter the room?"

Sonic bursted through the door with Amy close behind him. Apparently, Amy was trying to catch Sonic...again. ThunderFireblaze immediately seperated the two hedgehogs. "Alright, Sonic," he grinned. "Is there anything you would like to say to the audience?"

"Stay in school, kids, and eat chili dogs."

"Okay, then. Let's start our first dare!" Xeros shouted. "This one is from a friend at ThunderFireblaze's school! Let's see...it says here...wait, come again? No way! That's hilarious!"

"Give me that!" Sonic grabbed the paper Xeros pulled out. "Here's what it says: 'I Manchester Sonic to go on a date with Amy.' Wait, a date? With Amy?!"

"Yay!" Amy shouted with glee. "This will be fun!"

"No, this will NOT be fun!" Sonic wailed. "C'mon, Xeros, buddy! Help me out here!"

"Sorry, Sonic. Rules are you have to do the dare. Besides, he Manchestered you! If you don't do it, he'll get to slap you in three days! However, since he's not here, I'll have to slap you for him," Xeros explained.

Sonic sighed. "Fine." T_T

**Later on that day...**

"So, Amy...where do you, uh...wanna go?"

"I don't know Sonic. Where do you want to go?"

"Well, uh...do you wanna go to a restaraunt?"

"Sure! Which one?"

"Well, I don't know. Why don't we take a look around and see if we can find a good one?"

"Okay, then."

Sonic and Amy were walking down the street. They were looking for a place where they could eat. Sonic knew chili dogs weren't a good idea for a first date, so the chili dog stands were out of the question. Although it pained him to ignore his favorite food, he let Amy choose what they would eat. After a few minutes, they found a restaraunt called Applebees. A strange name for a restaraunt, Sonic thought, but he heard it was a good place, so they went inside.

It was crowded in there. Waiters were walking everywhere with trays of food and beverages in their hands. Almost every table was filled with people. Sonic was hoping they would be at a quiet place, but Amy seemed to like it here. _Wait a minute, _Sonic thought to himself. _Why am I still going on a date with Amy, and enjoying it? I gotta get out of here. _Then he remembered the dare that Xeros told him. He can't leave now. If he did, he would break Amy's heart. Although he didn't like Amy too much, he still cared for her. _Well, since this is a date, I better get to know her a little bit more._

He found a table for two, and they both sat down. "So, Amy," he started the conversation, "could you tell me a little bit about yourself? I never got the chance to really know you, since I have this whole hero and running stuff."

"Alright," she replied. "I'll just start with the small things. One of my favorite hobbies is either reading, watching movies, or baking. Usually, I like to read books about romance and sometimes comedy or humor. Same thing with movies."

"I like comedy movies too," Sonic agreed. "I also like adventurous movies like Indiana Jones, or Journey to the Center of the Earth. Sometimes I watch shark movies like Jaws."

"I don't really like movies with lots of bloodshed in it," Amy shivered.

"That's okay," Sonic chuckled.

After ten minutes about discussing about their hobbies, an amber colored echidna walked towards the two. "Hello there! My name is Julia, and I will be your waitor for today! What drinks would you like?"

"I would like some coke," Sonic answered.

"I'll have some, too," Amy replied.

Julia wrote the order down on her notebook. "Will that be all?" she asked.

"Yes, that's all."

"Okay, thanks." She walked towards the drink machine. Minutes later, she arrived with their cokes. "Anything you would like to order on the menu?"

Sonic told her to get two cheeseburgers with lettuce, tomatoes, and bacon in it. After she had left, Amy started talking again. "So, could you tell me a little bit about what it's like at your home?"

"Well, home to me is wherever my family is. I don't really stay at my house much. I usually run wherever want to. Sometimes, I do visit my house from time to time. How about you, Amy?"

"Well, usually I get very lonely in my house," she sighed. "I'm the only one there, so I always have to take care of myself. Sometimes I do visit Cream's house and sleep over there, though."

"Hmm..." Sonic bit his lip. He knew that Amy visited Cream's house often, but he had no idea that she was an orphan!

"I always wanted attention from someone since I lost my parents, so that's why I kept chasing you, Sonic. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you or annoyed you before."

"It's okay, Amy," Sonic smiled. "Besides, I know how you feel. Before I met Eggman or Tails, I was also in need. of attention. I usually did stupid stunts like diving from roofs and small stuff like that. However, when Eggman came along and roboticized my friends, I knew I had to take a stand and fight him. After I defeated him, I met Tails. He was an orphan like me, and he was very young back then. I decided to take care of him as if he were my little brother."

"Wow," Amy was at awe when she heard him tell her this. She knew that Tails had no parents either, but she was proud to know that Sonic had always taken care of him.

Suddenly, Sonic asked her a question out of the blue. (Get it?) "Amy, I have a question. Do you really love me?"

Amy was slightly taken aback by this question. "Of course I do, Sonic."

"Good," he smiled again. "I just wanted to know that for sure. I never had the courage to tell you this, but I want to say that I love you too." He stood up and hugged Amy. She hugged back. Soon enough, Amy shed a tear of joy. All these years, Sonic had loved her!

After minutes of hugging, they both stopped as they noticed Julia walking towards them with their burgers. Sonic thanked her and they both started eating their lunch.

**One hour later...**

Sonic and Amy were walking down the street while holding hands. _That was a great first date! _they both thought to themselves.

Soon they both found Xeros and ThunderFireblaze. "You're back!" they both shouted. "How did the first date go?"

"It was fun," Amy giggled. Both Sonic and Amy both blushed.

"Good!" Xeros cheered. "I'm glad you both enjoyed it!"

"Well, we gotta move on to the next dare," ThunderFireblaze reminded him. "Amy, you can go now if you like. Sonic, please stay here."

Sonic and Amy said their goodbyes as she walked out the door.

"Could Knuckles the Echidna and Shadow the Hedgehog please enter the room?"

Knuckles and Shadow walked towards the group.

"Yo, wazzup?" Knuckles fisted the air.

"I am the ultimate life form." Shadow made a glare that was enough to pierce through bone.

"Let's go on to the next dare!" Xeros replied nervously. "This is from another friend at ThunderFireblaze's school. 'Shadow should try to tick Knuckles off and blame Sonic for it.'"

"That'll be easy," Shadow grinned evilly.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Knuckles questioned Shadow.

"I don't think I'm gonna like this," Sonic scratched his head.

"So, what do you have to say to Knuckles?" Xeros asked Shadow.

"Sonic told me to tell you this: 'Yo mama's so stupid that when she was told to guard the Master Emerald, she stole it instead.'"

"What?! I never said-"

Sonic was cut off shortly by a punch in the stomach. "No one jokes about my mother OR the Master Emerald!" Knuckles spat at him.

"Why you little...I'll get you for this, you son of a-"

Before things could get out of hand, Xeros and ThunderFireblaze seperated the frienemies.

"Just when things were about to get interesting," Shadow frowned.

"Well, that's all we have time for today! Tune in next time on Sonic: War of Randomness!"

**Whew. I finished. Special thanks to my two friends at school (you know who you are) who told me their dares. I hope I did well on the Sonic and Amy date thing. I never went on a date, so I'm not too sure how it works. Hey, I'm only 13! **

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**-ThunderFireblaze**


	4. Chapter 3: Unleash the Dares!

"Hello everyone!" ThunderFireblaze greeted to the audience. "I am ThunderFireblaze, and here is my buddy, Xeros the Hedgehog!"

Xeros appeared on the stadium as the crowd roared. He just waved shyly.

"Alright, before we get started," ThunderFireblaze announced, "there's a few things we need to tell you." The crowd instantly hushed and leaned towards him. "Good news! We finally got over 100 views!"

The crowd went wild. Their screams were loud enough to shake a mountain from the opposite side of the world. Xeros raised his hand to silence the crowd. "We couldn't have done it without all of you fans out there," he added on. "Thanks for reading our fanfics. Special thanks to Star Twilight the Umbrion for liking the story Xeros the Hedgehog. When we saw that you added that story to your favorites, our hearts jumped with joy! We were starting to wonder if we should continue since ThunderFireblaze has school, but you encouraged us to stay just by adding the story to your favorites!"

The whole crowd once again cheered. ThunderFireblaze once again silenced them. "Now that that's out of the way, let's start our next dare!" The crowd jumped up from their chairs as their cheering made the two hosts almost deaf. When the crowd was silent again, he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "This dare is from Enigmatic Porcupine (Nice name). He's got a dare for two characters. Here's what it says: 'I dare Sonic to steal the Master Emerald and I dare Knuckles to destroy all of Tails's machines without getting caught.'"

The crowd oohed. "How will the two ever get out of this one?" Xeros asked.

"I dunno," ThunderFireblaze stroke his invisible beard. "Let's see how they will react to this! Can Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna please enter the stage?"

One second later, a blue blur dashed through the stage and stopped right in front of the hosts. It was none other than the speed demon himself, Sonic the Hedgehog. Xeros handed him the microphone as he shouted out, "What's up, people?"

The crowd went nuts. All of the fangirls screamed at the top of their lungs. Some of them even fainted after they saw him. _Live and Learn_ was playing as he ran all over the place, high fiving his fans. After he was done, he ran back to the stage.

A few seconds later, Knuckles came in fisting the air as his theme song played. After a minute of nonstop flexing and fist pumping, Xeros beckoned him to stop. He took a chair and sat down.

"Alright," ThunderFireblaze rubbed his hands together. "Let's begin! You will both be handed a piece of paper after you leave the building. Inside the paper is the dare you must complete. Remember, if you fail to complete this dare or if you refuse to do it, you will be tossed into the PIT OF DOOM!"

The crowd gasped once again. Knuckles and Sonic both flinched. What was this pit of doom that he spoke about?

"Well, good luck to both of you," Xeros encouraged them. Sonic and Knuckles nodded back. The frienemies walked out of the stage as the crowd chanted their names. "Sonic! Knuckles! Sonic! Knuckles!"

The two hosts raised their hand as they calmed the audience down. "Alright, here's the next dare. This one is from ultimateCCC. 'I triple dog infinite dare you Knuckles to admit you have feelings for Rouge and go on a romantic date with her. I dare Shadow that he must trained 100 Chao to fight like super soldiers.'"

All of the Knuxouge fans shrieked in delight. They had finally found a Knuxouge dare in this fanfiction! All of the Shadow fans joined them, for they were excited to see how Shadow would train 100 chaos.

"Can Shadow the Hedgehog please enter the stage?"

The onyx hedgehog teleported out of nowhere. He held his DAMN FOURTH CHAOS EMERALD in his hand. All of the Shadow fangirls screamed as the song I am All of Me by Crush 40 was playing. When he gave the girls his famous death glare, they bellowed even louder, and some of their noses even bled!

"Thanks for being here with us, Shadow! Is there anything you would like to say to the audience?" Xeros handed him his microphone.

Shadow just glared at him and said nothing. The whole crowd was silent. Every second, the tensity between the onyx and snow white hedgehog grew even bigger. After an eternity, Xeros gave up and took back the mic. "I guess he has nothing to say right now," he shrugged. "Anyways, you will receive your dare as you walk out of the backstage. Do you think you can take it?"

"I saved a planed from a giant lizard about to destroy the planet. I saved it again later on by defeating a whole army called the Black Arms. I even killed their leader, Black Doom. What makes you think I can't complete a single dare?"

The crowd cheered for him.

"True," Xeros agreed. "Anyways, good luck! Not that you need it."

Shadow walked out of the stage as the stadium was surrounded by cheers.

"Alright, guys!" ThunderFireblaze stood up. "Let's see how So-"

"Wait!" Xeros interrupted. "I just recieved very important news!"

The crowd gasped as they leaned closer to the hosts.

"We just got over 150 views!" Xeros shouted. "And that's not all! Are two guests mentioned earlier (Enigmatic Porcupine and ultimateCCC) are following this story!"

The crowd celebrated as they bounced back and forth through the stadium. (Man, these guys get really excited!)

"Alright, let's see how Sonic the Hedgehog is doing with the M.E!"

Sonic was moving fast, but stealthly and swiftly, towards the giant rock. "I hope Knuckles dosen't get mad at me for this," Sonic whispered to himself. Soon enough, he was in front of the jewel. He knew if he took it, Angel Island would fall (again). However, if he didn't take it, he would have to go to the PIT OF DOOM!

Of course, he didn't want to take any chances, so he took the emerald. It instantly almost squashed him. How was someone supposed to steal this emerald if it was this heavy? And yet, it was stolen many times anyway!

Suddenly, the ground shook and started going down. Time was running out for our hero. The only way he could escape was by jumping!

He walked backwards, charged up, and ran at supersonic speed and jumped.

It wasn't enough.

He was falling from the sky and into the water. There was no escape. He was done for, so he clutched onto the Master Emerald and shut his eyes.

After about a minute, he opened his eyes to see that he wasn't in the water. He was in the sky, flying! Wait. He wasn't flying.

He looked above him to see Rouge the Bat carrying him and the emerald towards the shore.

When they arrived, she let Sonic drop down safely. She instantly collapsed on the sand as she was fighting for air.

"How can you carry something so heavy for so long?!" Sonic was flabbergasted as he realized what Rouge had done.

"Hey..." she wheezed. "Just because...because I'm a girl, dose...dosen't mean I'm weak."

"But how do you carry that Master Emerald for so long?!"

"I've...been working out."

The stadium laughed and cheered as they enjoyed the show.

"Well, that was interesting!" Xeros commented. "What do you think, ThunderFireblaze?"

"I'm just glad Rouge appeared when she did! If she wasn't there, Sonic would've been done for! If only Sonic had made that jump!"

"Well, he's not Superman." The audience laughed.

"Ok. Anyways, let's see how Knuckles is doing with his dare!"

Knuckles the Echidna was smashing everything at sight. Guns, cannons, robots, tools, everything! He was demolishing the whole place! Soon enough, things started to get out of hand (being the knucklehead he is). After he finished destroying all of Tails's inventions, he started smashing vases, crushing furniture, even burning Tails's photo album! "I've never felt so alive!" Knuckles cackled wildly. "This is more fun than guarding the Master Emerald!"

The audience watched in horror as they saw him vandalizing Tails's house. Wait, he isn't just vandalizing it. He was completely destroying it inside out! He has gone too far! "Knuckles, do you copy?" ThunderFireblaze pulled out his walkie talkie. "You've done enough! Abort the mission now!"

Knuckles pulled out his walkie talkie and gave a mad scientist stare at the camera. This made everyone, even the two hosts, flinch. "You know, I must thank you both," he replied in a fake friendly tone.

"For what?"

"For sealing me away in that dimension. I learned many things from it.". His eyes turned coal black and his pupils were red as blood dripped from his cheeks.

"That's not Knuckles! It's-"

" !"

"Why couldn't it be Mephiles?"

The hedgehog popped out of Knuckles's body as he lay unconscious on the floor. "Time to get my revenge!"

"ThunderFireblaze! You've got to do something!" Xeros pleaded.

"No worries! I got this one," he chuckled.

He snapped his fingers as a portal opened up and sucked up. "Nooooooooooooooo! I will get you someday!" The portal sealed him inside.

"Where did you send him?" Xeros asked.

"A dimension where people never existed."

The crowd gasped as they realized how much power ThunderFireblaze held. "Hey, no worries!e he explained. "I only have power over my fanfictions or this game show thingy. I can't control anything else."

The audience sighed with relief as they realized that he meant no harm to them.

"More news!" Xeros shouted again. "SuperNolan favorited and followed this story!"

The crowd went crazy once more. (Man, it's not that big of a deal! Don't they have anything more exciting in their lives?)

However, ThunderFireblaze cut the celebration short. "Wait. Wasn't he the one who dared Sonic and Co. to hang out with and Tails doll for a day?"

The crowd was dead silent. Was he the reason why escaped? Is Tails Doll still on the loose?

"Well," Xeros changed the subject, "let's move on to Shadow, shall we?"

Shadow appeared on the screen with the 100 chaos.

"Alright, which one of you can hold a gun?"

Most of the chaos blinked, while others replied, "Chao?"

"You there!" he pointed to an ordinary looking chao. "Why don't you try?"

The chao flew towards Shadow as he gave it his gun. The chao observed it closely, and then put it in his mouth. Shadow immediately pulled it from his mouth. "You don't eat the gun! You use it to shoot at something! Watch!" He pointed his gun at a target and shot a bullet straight in the center. When he turned around, he saw the group of chaos quivering with fear.

"Thîs is gonna take a while..."

The audience chuckled and snickered with a hint of pity for Shadow.

"Well, Shadow is right," ThunderFireblaze laughed. "This will take a while. Maybe even a few episodes!"

"Well, I hope Shadow dosen't quit," Xeros agreed. "If he does, not only will he ruin his reputation as the Ultimate Life Form, but he will also be sent to the PIT OF DOOM!"

The crowd shivered as they wondered what this "PIT OF DOOM" thing is. Best not to find out, they thought.

"Well, I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today," ThunderFireblaze wrapped up. "Sorry we couldn't finish you dares, ultimateCCC. SuperNolan, I have no hard feelings for you, and I will post your new dares next chapter. And thank you for everyone else who read this! Remember to be creative and never stop reading or writing! Good night everyone!" The audience clapped as the two hosts left the stage.

**Credits:**

**ThunderFireblaze as ThunderFireblaze**

**Xeros as Xeros (my OC character)**

**Julia as Julia (another made up character from last chapter)**

**Sonic as Sonic**

**Knuckles as Knuckles**

**Shadow as Shadow**

**Rouge as Rouge**

** as **

**Chao as Chao**

**Fanfic: ThunderFireblaze**

**Dares: SuperNolan, Enigmatic Porcupine, ultimateCCC**

**All characters belong to SEGA (except for me, my OC's, , and the people who dared)**

**Special Thanks to:**

**All of the people mentioned above**

**And You for reading this fanfic!**

**Thanks and have a great day!**

**-ThunderFireblaze**


	5. Chapter 4: Changing Sides

"Hello everyone! I'm ThunderFireblaze, and welcome to Sonic: War of Randomness!"

The crowd cheered as the two hosts appeared on the stage.

"Today," ThunderFireblaze continued, "we're gonna see the results off the dares from last time, plus we'll add more dares!" The crowd went crazy once more.

"As you all know," Xeros started, "Rouge the Bat saved Sonic the Hedgehog from drowning in the sea. However, we all know she has a thing for jewels. Did Rouge let Sonic take the Emerald, or did she try to steal it from him? Let's find out!"

All of the screens turned on and showed Sonic trying to negotiate with Rouge.

"C'mon, Rouge! I really need this emerald for the dare!"

"I really don't care, Big Blue. I want that Master Emerald, and you're going to give it to me!"

"Sorry, but I need it more than you do!"

"What if I gave you a couple of chili dogs, hmm?"

Sonic's belly was rumbling and was calling out for food. Sonic was now had to choose: chili dogs, or the dare?

After a minute, Sonic made up his decision. "Sorry, gotta run!" Sonic took off before Rouge could try to snatch the emerald. _That was too close, _he sighed in his mind.

It wasn't long before he arrived at the stadium. All of his adoring fans cheered as he waved to them.

"Well done, Sonic!" Xeros applauded. "As a reward for completing the dare and resisting Rouge, here are 10 trays full of chili dogs!"

Ten chefs ran towards him, each of them carrying a tray holding a pyramid of chili dogs.

"Sweet!"

Sonic started feasting on his prize. Chili splattered everywhere as he tore through his meal. The audience laughed as they saw him sloppily eating his food. "While Sonic finishes eating," ThunderFireblaze moved on, here's another dare from SuperNolon (sorry for misspelling your name earlier): he says his sister wants Metal Sonic to be a good guy for the rest of this fanfic."

Everyone laughed again as they realized that this dare would be interesting.

"Would Metal Sonic please enter the stage?"

The crowd crowd applauded once more as everyone's favorite robot dashed through the stage. He walked up to Xeros as he was asked, "What do you have to say to the audience?"

"I am the real Sonic."

"Right." Xeros snuck in a chuckle, and so did everyone else, except for Metal Sonic. "For the first time in here, the contestant has the choice to know the dare right away. However, Metal Sonic might not like this dare."

"Why is that?" Metal Sonic folded his arms.

Xeros whispered the dare in his ear. (Does he even have an ear?) Metal shook his head. "I was not programmed to do this," Metal sighed. "How do you expect me to be nice?"

"This." ThunderFireblaze pulled out a baseball bat and whacked Metal in the back of his head. Metal short-circuited and fell onto the floor. "I always wanted to do that." :3

The ambulance carried Metal to his room (although it didn't make sense why a robot needs and ambulance instead of a mechanic). "Don't forget to change his chip," Xeros told them. "Here's the nice chip," Xeros handed him a memory chip.

"Okay, let's move on," ThunderFireblaze threw away his bat. It hit someone in the audience as he cried out, "My leg!"

"Sorry! Ahem...anyways, let's see how Knuckles is doing after the incident last time."

Knuckles was lying on the floor unconscious. After about five minutes, he got up and brushed off his arms. _That was crazy, _he spoke in his mind, _I hope that never happens again. _He opened the front door and started gliding towards his destination.

There were sighs of relief from the audience. Knuckles was okay! They soon found the red echidna appearing towards the stadium. Everyone applauded for him as he started flexing his muscles again.

"So how are you feeling?" Xeros asked him.

"I'm feeling great! No broken bones, no wounds, not even a scratch on me!" The audience responded with more cheering. "However, I feel bad that I had to break all of Tails's stuff. He was one of my best friends. I just hope he'll forgive me." The audience awed as he told everyone about how he felt.

"It'll be alright!" ThunderFireblaze assured him. "Take a look!"

All of the screens turned on. Tails was walking towards his house as he noticed how messed up it was. "Woah! Someone f***ed up my house!" He ran towards his plane and pulled out a gun. "Good thing I brought this with me! This'll fix every broken thing in my house!" He blasted his house as everything was put together and fixed.

The audience leaped with joy once more as Knuckles dropped his jaw all the way to the floor. "But, I...he...that...seriously?! When did he build a ray gun that fixes everything?!"

"That dosen't matter," Xeros explained. "Since that wasn't in his house, it didn't count since you destroyed everything in the house before it was fixed."

"Which means?"

"You still completed the dare."

Everyone was thrilled to hear this. Knuckles would not be going to the PIT OF DOOM today!

"However," ThunderFireblaze interrupted, "we have another dare for you. You can choose to do it now, or you can do it the next chapter."

"I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Ok then. This one is from TheOrangeRobo: 'I dare Knuckles to go back in time and kiss Chaos.'"

There were snickers and giggling in the crowd. Knuckles dropped his jaw to the floor. "No way! I'm not doing that!"

"You have to, or it's the PIT OF DOOM for you."

The crimson echidna gulped. "Fine. Where's my Master Emerald?"

Xeros pulled it out from the backstage. "Sonic brought it here."

"Nani?!"

"Never mind."

A bright light filled the stage as Knuckles was being teleported to the scene where Chaos stole the M.E. from Knuckles. He saw his past self lying on the floor as Chaos was taking the ancient gem. "Wait!" he called out.

The water creature turned its head towards him with a blank expression. (His face is always blank!)

"There's something I need to tell you..."

The echidna ran towards the figure and kissed it. The god of destruction shrieked and blew up into pieces.

"Wow. Why didn't I think of this before?" he asked himself as the emerald teleported him back.

"So how did it go?" Xeros asked him.

"He just blew up into pieces." The whole audience laughed. "I'm pretty sure he didn't like it."

"Okay, let's move on," ThunderFireblaze tried to hold in his laughter. "Let's bring in Metal Sonic and see how he's doing."

Metal Sonic boosted into the arena as he went on high fiving and hugging fans along the way. When he landed on the stadium, he waved to the crowd. They waved back.

"So," Xeros started, "how's it like being the good guy?"

"It's great! I used to think of everyone negatively, but now that I'm good, it's like rainbows, sunshine, and unicorns running through daisies!"

"Okay..." The two hosts backed away. "We have another dare for you. Since you're so nice, we know you won't say no. SuperNolon also said that his sister wanted you to have a...civil conversation with Amy."

"Okay." He dashed off towards the sky in search of Amy. "While he's at it," ThunderFireblaze sighed with relief, "Let's see how Shadow is doing with his chao troops."

Almost a week had passed since the last chapter. During that time, the chaos were improving on their fighting skills, but they weren't fully prepared for battle. Shadow could tell they were doing good, so he decided to intensify the training a little more. He made them train I side a simulator, where they fought enemies equal to their level. Their scores accelerated even faster. Shadow smiled as he saw his troops training. _Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all. I could train more chaos and maybe get them to wear Sonic out, and I'll finish him off!_

The crowd applauded as they saw what the onyx hedgehog had accomplished. Of course, they weren't surprised that the "Ultimate Life Form" could do this.

"Alright, can every Sonic character including Silver please enter the stage?"

The whole Sonic cast entered the stage. There was barely enough room left for them to stand.

"This dare includes all of you," ThunderFireblaze told them. "SpiritofSilverWater requested you guys to hug your biggest fanboy/fangirl. Ready, set, go!"

**Minutes of hugging later...**

"Okay, I believe you guys hugged everyone. Thanks for coming in. Everyone except Tails and Cream may go now."

As the characters left, Amy ran towards the hosts and hugged them both. "Thanks for making this randomness thing. I've had lots of fun." ThunderFireblaze smiled and Xeros blushed. Amy ran towards the reat of the Sonic cast.

"So, why did you want us two to stay?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Xeros and Mr. ThunderFireblaze, why?" Cream agreed.

"That's because we have two more dares for you," Xeros answered. He whispered the dare to both of their ears. Tails gasped and Cream slightly blushed. They both immediately left the stage as Xeros giggled.

"What did you tell them?" ThunderFireblaze asked Xeros.

"Tails had to kick Eggman in the biscuits(balls) in surprise and give him the double finger. Cream had to act flirty over Tails without fear or embarrassment. The dare was from ultimateCCC."

The crowd joined Xeros in the giggling. "Well, I'm afraid that's all the time we have today!" ThunderFireblaze concluded. "Sorry that we didn't update this for a little while, and it may take about a little while more to post the next chapter. I really catch up on my other fanfic about Xeros. Also, if you check my profile, you'll see a poll. It'll ask if I should make a fanfic crossing Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog and Meta Knight from Kirby. Please check it out and vote. If you have any suggestions for other fanfic crossovers, please PM me. Well, guess we gotta go now. My name is ThunderFireblaze."

"And my name is Xeros."

"And we'll see you next time on Sonic: War of Randomness!"

**Credits:**

**Author: ThunderFireblaze **

**Hosts: Xeros, ThunderFireblaze **

**Challengers: ultimateCCC, SuperNolon, TheOrangeRobo, SpiritofSilverWater**

**Cast: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Cream, Silver, the rest of the Sonic cast.**

**Sonic and Co. belong to SEGA. I only own Xeros and ThunderFireblaze.**

**As I said earlier, I may not post the next chapter for a while. I need to catch up on my Xeros the Hedgehog project. Also, I have may make another fanfiction where Sonic meets Meta Knight (check the poll on my profile). Anyways, thanks for reading, and remember to get creative with your dares!  
**

**-ThunderFireblaze**


	6. Chapter 5 or 6: PIT OF DOOM is Revealed!

"Hello everyone! This is ThunderFireblaze. Xeros and I have been talking, and we decided not to continue this as a game show. However, we still get the dares done with or without an audience and a stadium. Anyways, let's start the dares!

"Remeber Metal Sonic? Last time he was going out to have a civil conversation with Amy. How it went? Well, let's just say that they knew each other a little too much, and things got out of hand. So while Metal is recovering, let's check on how Cream is doing."

**At Cream's house...**

"Do you think I can do it?"

"Of course honey. Just follow me and you'll do fine." Rouge the Bat started walking the way that...every girl who wants attention walks. When she finished, she gave Cream her famous dirty smile. "Go on. Try it."

After many tries, Cream was able to walk the walk right.

"Great job, honey! Now here's your next step." She grabbed Cream's arm as they started walking towards the mall.

**Now, I'm not really good at details when it comes to shopping since I'm a guy and all, so we'll just get to the part where Cream wears it at home.**

Cream was wearing a tight black suit with black gloves and boots to match it. On her back, something was written in gold letters. It said: BAD BUNNY.

"Perfect! You look way sexier now!"

"My mom says not to use that word."

"What? Sexy?"

"Yes."

"Look, the dare says you have to flirt with Tails. Do you want to finish it or not?"

"I-I want to but-"

"Good. Moving on to the next step." Rouge walked Cream. "Go ahead. Pretend I'm Tails. Flirt with me."

Cream blushed grew the color of her face grew a cherry red. "Umm...o-okay," she stammered. "Uhh...your eyes are pretty?"

"Okay, first of all, you can't be embarrassed or nervous when you flirt with someone. Second of all, you can't just say something like, 'Nice hair' or 'pretty eyes'. You gotta go deeper."

"You mean like this? 'Hi officer. Can you arrest me? I stole something: a kiss.' Then I kiss Tails in the cheek."

"That's pretty good. What else you got?"

"Hmm...that's all. I just came up with it actually."

"Don't worry. I'll help you make more up."

**Back at ThunderFireblaze's house...**

"Wow. I didn't think Cream could pull that off. (Actually, I sort of did. Duh, I'm the creator of this so called fanfic!) Alright, now let's check on how Tails is doing."

**At the Death Egg (which is NOT a complete ripoff of the Death Star)...**

"Ohohohohohoho! I've finally created the ultimate weapon to destroy Sonic once and for all!" the doctor bellowed.

"Ya sure it ain't another one of yer failed inventions?" Cubot asked him in his cowboy accent. Apparently, his voice chip is not working again. -_-

"How dare you question my genius!" Eggman b****slapped the yellow cube. "I have an IQ of 300! I can invent robots OVER 9000 times better than you!"

"Sir," Orbot interrupted. "Don't say the 9000 joke. Remember the last time you tried something like that?"

**Flashback...yay...**

"And don't you ever copy my line again!"

Eggman was lying on the floor, bleeding and bruised, as Vegeta spat on him. "You got that, egg's ass?"

"Yes, sir! Please spare me!"

"Alright, since I'm in a good mood, I'll let you go. But the next time you say my line, the Prince of Saiyans will be there to kill you."

"Hey, Vegeta!"

"Damn it, Nappa! What is it?"

"I'm about to catch a rare Pokémon! I think it's a Chiaotzu! Wanna see?"

"Nappa...why are you so retarted?"

**End of flashback.**

"Ugh. Don't remind me."

"But didn't I just-"

"Silence!"

A loud boom was heard behind them. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a yellow two tailed kitsune with an arm cannon, and he looked pretty pissed, too.

"SnooPING AS usual I see."

"Shut the f*** up, Eggman!" He ran up to him and kicked him hard in the nuts. The he flipped him off with both of his hands.

"What the hell was that for, Tails?"

"I just feel like a d*** today." He pulled out a pie from utimateCCC's dare and splashed it onto his face.

**Back at ThunderFireblaze's house...**

"Wow, Tails really went extreme on that one. Anyways, let's go to the commercial break as Cream continues to prepare her dare."

**Commercial Break Montage!**

**If you see an icon after this sentence, there is something wrong with your computer. ㈶0**

***static***

**"Hello, everyone. My name is Silver. At Pizza Hut, you can order any pizza, any size, any crust, any toppings, for just $10! You can even try our special Iblis Pizza! Remember, any pizza, any size, any crust, any toppings for just $10!"**

**"Find the computer room while you're at it!"**

**"Boss! Not now! We're in the middle of a commercial!"**

**"Shut up! Anyways, the first person to find the computer room will get a signature Chaotix Pizza. That's right, FREE! So come on in and have some pizza!"**

***static***

**"Try some E.B. eggs! Eggman's Best!"**

***static***

**What would Shadow do for a Klondike Bar? Be happy for five seconds!**

**"I love my life! I love everyone in this world, including Sonic! *skips and throws flowers everywhere for the remaining two seconds*"**

**Time's up!**

**"Bleh! Yuck! I'm about to puke at what I said! Where did that even come from? I hate my life, and I absolutely HATE THAT FAKER!"**

**"Here, have this Klondike Bar!"**

**"Oh, thanks."**

**What would you do-oooo, for a Klondike Bar?**

***static***

**"Aww, the Chiaotzu exploded! I hate it when they do that!"**

**"Nappa, he wasn't a fricken Pokémon."**

**"Oh. Well, I'm gonna catch a Krillen next!"**

***Vegeta face palms***

**"Nappa, haven't I killed you yet?"**

**"Because you love meh!"**

**"What?! No!"**

**"Don't deny it, Vegeta! No one can resist-"**

***Vegeta uses Final Flash and kills Nappa***

**"Thank God he's dead!"**

**"Vegeta!"**

**"Dammit, Nappa! I killed you!"**

**"Yes, but I'm back as a ghost and I will haunt you until you use the Dragonballs to revive me!"**

**"But you already died before! It won't work again!"**

**"Exactly, so I'll haunt you forever!"**

***Vegeta weeps***

**End of commercial montage.**

"Okay, now that I'm back, let's start some more dares. This one is from Faith. He (or she, sorry that I don't know you gender!) triple dog dares Sonic to fight Metal WITHOUT using the chaos emeralds, his speed, the super emeralds, or his spin dash! Since Metal was severely damaged by Amy, he somehow turned back to evil, and since an earlier dare said he had to be nice for the rest of this fanfic, he will go to the PIT OF DOOM regardless of how the battle turns out. However, he has recovered now and I'd ready to fight! They're gonna battle SSBB style at the Green Hill Zone! Let's watch!"

**At Green Hill Zone...**

"Alright, ya ready to lose, metal head?"

"According to my calculations, I will win this battle. I know your every move, and your speed, spin dash, and emeralds are not allowed in this battle."

"That won't stop me! I've been training while you were gone!"

"Not enough, hedgehog. Your power level is only 1006. You are no match against me."

"Dude, I think you're reading it upside down."

"Oh, your right, sorry. Your power level is at least 9001, which is over 8000..."

"Uhh, you didn't say it right."

"Yes I did, hedgehog. Yes I did."

**3, 2, 1, Go!**

**Let's just skip the boring details and say that Metal kicked Sonic's ass. Now he's about to finish him off."**

"You see, hedgehog? I am the real Sonic, and I just proved it by beating you. What are you going to do now, faker?"

"Heheheh..."

"What is so funny?"

"You forgot I could use the Sol Emeralds."

"Only Blaze can use the Sol Emeralds."

"As I said, I've been training. I noticed the Sol Emeralds were almost exactly like the Chaos Emeralds."

"How do I know you are not bluffing, hedgehog?"

"Ask Blaze over there." Sonic pointed to the purple she-cat in the middle of the crowd. She stepped out.

"Sorry, but it's true. We decided to switch emeralds in our training in case something happened like in Sonic Rush." She walked back to the crowd of Mobians.

"What?! No! This can't be!"

"Face it, Metal. You were gonna lose since the beginning of the match!" The Sol Emeralds were circling around him as he jumped in the air. He started powering up and turned Super Sonic.

"Darn it!" Xeros face palmed himself. "We forgot about the Sol Emeralds!"

"So, where were we, Metal? Oh yeah. I was just about to kick your ASS!"

**The following content of the battle was inappropiate for a T rated audience (blood, gore, and whatnot), so it was removed. Meanwhile, here's another commercial montage. Wait, we're out of commercials?! Oh, well. Let's just skip to the part where Metal Sonic returns to ThunderFireblaze's house.**

"You okay, buddy? You took quite a beating out there."

"Wha- what happened?"

"Sonic tore you to shreds. You lost the battle, and the rules say: 'If two or more competitors are battling in a dare, the loser(s) will be forced to go to the PIT OF DOOM."

"Wait, what?"

"Sorry." ThunderFireblaze snapped his fingers and Metal disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**At the PIT OF DOOM...**

"Ugh...where am I?"

Metal was lying on the cold stone floor with battery fluid dripping from where his mouth would be. (Battery fluid is a robot substitute of blood.) As he picked himself up, he heard a slight rumbling in the ground. It grew louder and stronger, until Metal was nearly deaf from the roaring earthquake. Suddenly, he saw hundreds of human girls squealing and calling out his name. They were a few hundred meters away from him, but they were closing in on him fast! Metal turned around and ran for his life. He used his rocket to boost his speed, but...

"It's no use!"

"Silver! Get out of here!"

After a few minutes of running, Metal encountered a dead end. He was trapped like a mouse in a corner with a cat ready to pounce on him. He knew there was no way out of this and that he would drown in the sea of girls.

"Why do I even have fangirls in the first place?"

**Half an hour later of torture...**

"Oh, you're back! How did it go?"

"How did it go? It was all rainbows and sunshine. I was in a field full of daisies where all of my sorrows and worries melted away," Metal explained sarcastically.

"Really?" ThunderFireblaze giggled.

"F*** no! Have you ever tried to walk without legs? Or arms? Or a body?!"

"Glad to know you had a good time there! I'll have to send you back now since you failed to complete an earlier dare. It said you had to be nice for the rest of this fanfic. Also because I sortta hate you."

"Crap..."

**Back to the PIT OF DOOM.**

"Well, I'm here again. I don't see any fangirls yet." Metal Sonic was scanning the dungeon searching for a déjà vu. "Well, I can't detect them anywhere. Maybe this won't be so bad after all..."

"Hi, Metal Sonic!"

"Dammit! I spoke too soon."

Metal Knuckles and Shadow Android started running towards him. "Where have you been, bro? We've been looking for you in ages!" Metal Knuckles gleefully cheered.

"Now that you're here, let's do the things we always wanted to do together," Shadow Android joined Knuckles. "We could draw ponies, sing songs, and play tag!"

"I hate my life," Metal Sonic whispered to himself.

**Back at ThunderFireblaze's house...**

"Well, that takes care of Metal. Oh, and SuperNolon, I didn't bash hi. In the head this time. SO ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! Ahem, anyways, ultimateCCC requested another dare for the Sonic cast. He wants Sonic to eat 100 chili dogs in 30 seconds or he will have to confess his feelings for Amy."

"Heh, no prob. I eat 200 chili dogs in less than a minute for breakfast, so this is a walk in the park, although I prefer running. Besides, didn't I already confess my feelings about Amy?"

"Only she, Xeros, and I know about it. We can still tell all of your friends...and enemies."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me." ThunderFireblaze gave him a death glare that could pierce through the thickest bone.

"Oh my god, he just serioused me! He's not bluffing!"

"Ya think? Your time will start now."

Sonic started shredding through the chili dogs like it was nothing. At about 13 seconds remaining, he had already finished.

"See? I told you it was eas-buuuurrrrrpppp-easy."

"Alright, then, part two of the dare. Can Jet and Wave please enter the room?"

The green hawk and violet swallow walked towards the host. "You called us?"

"Yes. You see, ultimateCCC wants you, Jet, to confess your feelings towards Wave. Wave, you can say nothing and will just have to make out with him. A Make Out closet will be prepared for you."

Both of them blushed instantly. Jet kept scratching his head as he tried to find words right words to say to her. ThunderFireblaze immediately interrupted the romantic moment. "Don't worry. You don't have to do it in front of me. You can tell her in the Make Out Closet."

"Umm, okay." Wave grabbed Jet's arm as they ran towards the closet.

ThunderFireblaze shivered after they were gone. "Ugh, I hate JetxWave. Well, now that that's over, I'm gonna find Storm."

"No need ta. I'm right here."

"Oh, hello, there. I have a dare from you."

"What is it?"

"ultimateCCC wants you and Knuckles to fight. However, I'm gonna twist the rules a bit."

"What?!"

"Since he also provided random pies, I've decided you two will have a pie war!"

"Well, I've never done that before. 'Kay, then."

**At the Egg Factory...**

"Ya ready to lose, punk? I'm gonna settle the score from last time!"

"Look, we both know you're gonna lose, so why don't you keep your dignity while you still can and leave?"

"Never!" Storm pulled out a pie and threw it at Knuckles's face. "Muhuhahahahaha! How does it taste, punk?" He was soon pelted with a flurry of pies.

"That's funny. I was about to ask you the same thing," Knuckles shot back.

"Why you little-"

**An hour later, both of them were covered in pies and were completely worn out. They still had plenty of pies though, so they still kept going until they both passed out from exhaustion. Since there was no winner, had first one who woke up won, and that was Knuckles. When he woke up, he dragged Storm into the PIT OF DOOM!**

"Ugh, where am I? D-did I win?" He detected a red curtain in front of him and was curious about what lay ahead of him, so he went through them. He noticed he was in a stage, and everything around him was pitch black as midnight. Suddenly, lights flashed and revealed a giant crowd in front of him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to Nude Birds, starring that turkey over there!"

The audience started clapping, cheering, whistling, some were laughing and others were taking pictures. Then he realized that he was completely plucked, revealing his pink, squishy flesh. He tried to hide his precious as his face was completely blood red with embarrassment. It eventually was too much for him to handle, so he started to cover his face and weep.

**Back to ThunderFireblaze...**

"Well, we decided not to go in too much detail, so we could keep it rated T and all. Sorry if I scarred you all for life on that one. I ran out of ideas on how Storm should be punished. Anyways, let's go to the next part of the dare. (Yeah, it's pretty long, but it's almost done!) Can Silver and Blaze please enter the room?"

The royal couple walked in. "What do you need from us?" Blaze asked.

"ultimateCCC wants you two to, uh, how do I put this delicately...raise a chao together."

"What?!" Both of them gasped. "B-b-but, I'm not ready yet!" Silver wailed.

"Silver! Quit being so naive and get a hold of yourself!" Blaze grabbed his chest fur. "This is a chao we're talking about. Not a baby."

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought that we had to-"

"Anyways," ThunderFireblaze interrupted, "here is a chao egg. You'll have to take care of it as it is about to hatch. When it does hatch, this instruction book will teach you everything on how to raise a chao." He gave them an egg and a book with a picture of a chao in the front of it. They both nodded to each other and walked out of the room.

"Now I gotta finish the dare that I forgot to do for ultimateCCC. Knuckles!"

"Yes?"

"Wanna complete another dare?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Remember when we said you had to go on a date with Rouge? You never did that did you?"

"Crap! I forgot!"

**Knuckles soon found her teaching Cream on how to flirt with Tails. He ignored it and told Rouge about the date. She accepted and told Cream, "Watch and learn, sweetie." After a romantic date that I'm too lazy to tell you about, Knuckles dropped off Rouge at Cream's place. She showed Cream the whole video of the date from a secret camera she hid in her ear. Cream continued to study it and finally learned how to flirt with a guy. She knew she was ready to confront Tails without fear, shyness, or embarrassment.**

Tails was strolling down the park when someone jumped on him and tipped him over. He turned his neck to see a rabbit with black leather clothes on. "Cream! What are you doing?! Why are you wearing those clothes?!"

"Silly boy! Don't you know that rabbits hop? I just hopped on top of you!"

"Cream, are you flirting with me?" Tails started blushing. "This isn't like you at all!" Suddenly he felt the weight on his back lift as Cream was running.

"Catch me if you can, foxy boy!"

"H-hey! Wait up!"

Tails started dashing after Cream as she continued to run. She was running faster than him, and he was starting to lose sight of her. He used his famous two tails to propel himself towards her. He started gaining on her until she "accidentally" tripped, taking him along with her. After a little while of rolling, Tails ended up on top of her, noses touching each other's nose. They both blushed and Tails jumped off of her. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, Tails. That was actually kind of fun! Thanks for playing my little game." She kissed him in the cheek as he uncontrollably blushed until his face was as scarlet as a ripe cherry. Cream then skipped away, giggling.

"Wow, what a day," Tails told himself.

**Back at ThunderFireblaze's house...**

"Well, that was fun! Sorry if I didn't do too well with the flirting parts. I don't flirt, and I'm a guy, so I don't really know how guys flirt. Also, Shadow is almost finished training his chao army, and they'll be put to the ultimate test! And yes, Jet and Wave are still making out. I'll pull them out after the credits. And I'm very sorry if I didn't finish some of your guys' dares. I'll start on them next chapter. However, I do not know how long it will take. Remember that I have school and homework.

"Please vote on the poll on my profile. I really want support on my Sonic and Meta Knight fanfic!

"Also, you'll see my 10 favorite Sonic characters on my profile. PM me if you want to know what they would do in a certain condition (if # did _ with #, how would you react? is an example).

"Well, that's all the time we have! Thanks for reading this fanfic, and I'll see you next time!"

**Credits:**

**Author/Director:**

**ThunderFireblaze **

**Hosts: **

**ThunderFireblaze **

**Xeros the Hedgehog**

**Cast:**

**ThunderFireblaze**

**Xeros**

**Sonic**

**Tails**

**Knuckles**

**Amy**

**Cream**

**Shadow**

**Rouge**

**Dr. Robotnik/Eggman**

**Metal Sonic**

**Metal Knuckles**

**Shadow Android**

**Cubot**

**Orbot**

**Silver**

**Blaze**

**Vector**

**Vegeta**

**Nappa**

**Special Thanks to:**

**ultimateCCC**

**SuperNolon**

**Enigmatic Porcupine**

**tails267**

**Faith**

**And all of you for reading! Have a great day!**

**-ThunderFireblaze**


End file.
